


The Cat And The Canary I: The Cat Swallowed The Canary

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Cat And The Canary [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, First Time, PWP, Plot What Plot, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Canary takes the Cat up on her offer made on a windy Gotham rooftop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat And The Canary I: The Cat Swallowed The Canary

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Slight spoilers for [Wings Of Angels Trilogy](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/14407.html)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 5, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 5, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, DC does, more's the pity.  
> Word Count: 1836  
> This story grew out of a scene I wrote in [Wings Of Angels Book I: Epidemic (Chapter 14;Part 1).](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/50370.html) It's also my first DCU femslash! J  
> The entire series can be found [here](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html).

Selina petted her cat, her fingers combing through the silky black coat. Her green eyes looked out the window, watching the stars twinkle in the clear night sky. She was dressed in her catsuit, calmly waiting as Apollo purred.

The night was quiet, a slight breeze wafting through the screen. Gotham had its moments of quiet, which suited the woman who employed stealth as her stock-in-trade.

Her golden-furred cat padded over silently, nuzzling the dark cat. Selina petted him, too, purring, “Hello, Starbuck. Glad you can keep Apollo company.”

The cats settled in front of her, watching the window as their Mistress did.

A sound attracted their attention. Three pairs of eyes saw the shadow at the window. Three throats purred.

“Come in, Pretty Bird.”

The blond lifted the screen and slipped inside, closing it behind her. Her long hair gleamed silvery in the moonlight.

“So, Pretty Kitty, where’s my birdseed?”

Laughter shone in Selina’s eyes. “Would you prefer some cream first?”

A sly smile crossed the Canary’s face. “Sounds good.”

Selina admired the feminine form clad in the dark-blue costume: the black choker encircling the white throat; the snug-fitting bodice, emphasizing the swelling breasts; the short jacket which allowed the sensuous lower back and delicious buttocks to be seen; the fishnet stockings that showcased strong, shapely legs; and the high-heeled boots enclosing slender-yet-strong feet, deadly when the owner wielded them as weapons. 

Selina flowed up from the couch, green eyes glittering as she approached Dinah. Her cat’s-claws gently cupped Dinah’s breasts, then she buried her face in the cleft.

Masculine chests were hard, unyielding; feminine chests were pliant strength, warm and pulsing with life. She rubbed her cheeks against smooth skin. The Canary’s chest heaved, her hands stroking Selina’s buttocks. Selina pulled back, green eyes glittering as she met Dinah’s blue ones. Selina tugged on Dinah’s jacket, leading her toward the bed.

Selina’s legs bumped against the bed and she retracted her claws, cupping the Canary’s face and kissing pale-pink lips. The Cat purred. “Sweet.”

Dinah pulled off Selina’s cowl, freeing long, glossy, blue-black hair. Canary fingers curled in her hair, their kiss deepening again. Selina broke away and sat on the bed, bouncing slightly.

Dinah stepped closer and Selina parted her legs, the blond slipping between them. The Cat ran her hands up and down strong thighs.

“Not everyone can wear fishnets well.”

Dinah grinned. “Zatanna and I formed a Sisterhood of the Fishnet Stockings.” She leaned forward conspiratorially. “Though I think Robin could pull them off. He has dancer’s legs, you know.”

“Mmm, the Little Bird will be on his pixie feet again soon.”

The Canary trilled with laughter. “Yes, thank Hera.” At the Cat’s quizzical look she winked. “Sorry, hanging out with Wonder Woman too long.”

It was the Cat’s turn to laugh. “Whoever it was, I’m grateful.” Her smile grew sly again. “The Little Bird in fishnets? Think the Bat would be amused?”

“Oh, he’d be _highly_ amused,” said Dinah as she rubbed slim shoulders, kneeling against the bed.”

“Yes, he would, I suppose.” Selina nuzzled Dinah’s flat belly. “Look at that costume he’s dressed his Little Bird in: spangled panties…”

“…Peter Pan collar…” Dinah arched her back.

“…and pixie boots!” they chorused.

Giggles and sparkling eyes, then Selina began pulling Dinah’s tunic down after the blond shucked the jacket. She reached the fishnets and began rolling them down. She smiled at the lace bra and panties revealed.

Dinah stepped out of the tunic and stockings and Selina dropped them on the floor. 

“Lace?”

“I’m a crimefighter, but still a woman.” Dinah batted her long lashes.

Selina smiled and Dinah reached out, snagging the silver ring of the catsuit and tugging it down, revealing Selina’s black silk bra.

“Looks like we’re still conventional women underneath,” Dinah said.

“Well, we can’t all be Wonder Woman and run around in star-spangled shorts and a bustier.”

Dinah trilled with laughter again. Selina wiggled out of the catsuit. She had kicked off her boots before Dinah had shown up.

The Canary reached behind the Cat, unhooked her bra, and slipped it off. Creamy breasts were revealed, the Canary’s blue eyes lighting up. She cupped their fullness, their warmth sweet on her hands. Selina gasped as her nipples were pinched, then silky hair caressed her skin as Dinah leaned down and kissed her, their tongues entwining.

As they broke apart, Selina purred, “Let’s try that again. A Cat should swallow a Canary.”

Dinah’s eyes sparkled and their lips joined once more.

By the time the kiss ended, Selina was on her back and Dinah was lapping her throat and collarbones, dipping between her breasts and rubbing her panties against Selina’s. As Dinah suckled a breast, Selina shuddered and felt herself getting wet. She cupped the blond’s ass, kneading silk-over-silk as she arched up.

Dinah transferred her mouth to the other breast, Selina’s fingers twining in her hair as she cupped Dinah’s head. A tiny wisp of dark hair peeked out. 

_Ah, so the Pretty Bird isn’t a natural blond!_

She said nothing. They all had their secrets.

Dinah disengaged from Selina’s breast, sliding her tongue down Selina’s sternum, then down her stomach. She peeled off the panties and blew lightly between the Cat’s legs, Selina shuddering with anticipation as the talented mouth began to lick in shadowed recesses. Selina’s fingers dug deeper into the blond hair as her body tingled.

_Lap my cream, Pretty Bird!_

Waves of orgasm began to build, her thighs shaking as the Canary’s tongue loved her, deep and dark and hot…

Selina gasped softly as she came, waves of pleasure spiraling through her. Her body relaxed, then she grasped the Canary’s face, blue eyes shining as a pink tongue darted out to lick her lips.

“Up here.”

Dinah obeyed, kneeling over Selina as the Cat’s hand pressed against the silk fabric of her panties, rubbing and teasing as Dinah groaned. She was already wet, Selina pulling down the silk and inserting her finger into moist wetness, touching and probing gently as Dinah’s head went back, her legs trembling. Selina removed her finger and Dinah mewled with disappointment until the Cat purred, “Down to me.”

Excited, Dinah lowered herself and Selina smelled her musk, darting her tongue out to taste her Pretty Bird’s cream. She lapped and purred and clutched the Canary’s thighs, her body once again responding. As she felt Dinah shudder her purr became louder, and Dinah slipped down to lay beside her.

Languidly Selina toyed with a strap. “Your bra’s still on.”

Mischief lit Dinah’s eyes. “Do something about it.”

Selina’s hand slid around and unhooked the silk, tossing it cavalierly away from the bed. Apollo yelped in indignation as the bra fell on him and the women laughed.

Selina didn’t remove the choker. Seeing Dinah stretched out nude beside her wearing only the Canary choker excited her. Her eyes feasted on creamy flesh freed from restraint, her hand rubbing the underside of one breast while she stroked a silken thigh. Dinah’s hands caressed her belly, one slipping up to play with her breasts.

Moonlight streamed in through the window, clouds scudding across the Gotham sky. She was grateful that no Bat-signal could be seen, though it was not her clarion call. Still, curiosity might kill the Cat one of these days, she thought with a smile.

She rolled over and buried her face in Dinah’s warm breasts, rubbing against the soft skin and moaning softly as Canary fingers pinched and rolled her nipples. Her groin throbbed with anticipation again and she grabbed the hand stroking her thigh and placed it between her legs. Dinah began stroking the moistness there, pressing her hand up and then combing lightly with her fingers. Selina’s blood sang as she was gently loved. 

Her orgasmic purr was met with chirping laughter.

& & & & & &

A cool breeze fluttered in through the window screen as they fed each other strawberries, wicked delight in the eating and smearing of cream in strategic places, Selina feeling better than she had in a long, long time.

_Tasting this Canary is sweet indeed._

Dinah licked cream off Selina’s fingers, smiling as Apollo and Starbuck haughtily pranced across the sheets that covered the women up to their waists against the sudden cooling of the warm night. Selina didn’t care that Dinah wasn’t a natural blond. She simply enjoyed the moonlight silvering that silken hair, and the blondness made her think briefly of one Green Arrow.

“So,” she said as she traced a rivulet of cream on Dinah’s breast, “your Archer is okay with your little sidetrip here in Gotham?”

Dinah’s smile was affectionate. “Ollie and I have…an understanding.” Her tone was amused. “I don’t ask him about Lanterns lighting his way, and he doesn’t ask me about my taste for…” now her eyes were positively dancing “…Pretty Pussies.”

Selina choked on her strawberry, Dinah laughing as she thumped her back. Coughing, she looked up and her smile was nearly predatory. “Pretty Bird, you are welcome in this cathouse any time.”

Dinah giggled. She leaned forward and whispered in Selina’s ear, “That’s what I like about you, Selina. Your sense of humor.”

“That’s all?” Selina purred as she set aside the bowl of strawberries and cream on the nightstand.

“Not all,” Dinah admitted as both women slid down under the sheets amidst joyful laughter.

& & & & & &

Selina watched from bed as Dinah re-dressed in her costume. As she watched Dinah bend down to retrieve her stockings, she mused that she would really have to invest in a pair of fishnets herself and become a member of the Sisterhood.

She watched Dinah’s butt wiggle as she pulled up the stockings, then the blond turned around and put on her tunic and jacket. She smiled at Serina and came to the bed, bending over.

Selina took the choker from the nightstand, removed at some point in their lovemaking ( _Selina looked at the beautiful body stretched out on her silk sheets, the collar her Pretty Bird’s lone adornment, and stroked the flesh above and below it, admiring the tiny jeweled bird ornament in the center of the choker, finally unfastening it to place her lips in the hollow of Dinah’s throat_ ), and fastened it around Dinah’s throat, letting her fingers linger on the warm skin for a moment, then they kissed.

When they parted, Dinah walked over to the window, bending down once more to pet Apollo and Starbuck, who purred their approval at their Mistress’ choice, and started to open the screen.

“Pretty Bird.” Dinah turned. “The birdseed will always be ready and waiting.” She paused. “As I will be.”

Dinah’s blue eyes were filled with affection and she nodded, slipping out into the Gotham night.

Selina sat on the bed for several minutes after, petting her cats as they jumped up to join her. Her cats-eyes glittered green in the dark, a smile on her face that of the Cat who had swallowed the Canary.


End file.
